


Drabble: Alec's Travel Secrets

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	Drabble: Alec's Travel Secrets

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Magnus/Alec  
 **Prompt** : I don't care what you write, but make it HAPPY!! NO ANGST! Can you do that, oh mighty angst writer, you?

  
Magnus sighed and propped himself up on one elbow so that he was looking down at Alec. His boyfriend watched him with those gorgeous blue eyes, eyes that were open just enough to give him that sleepy look but Magnus knew he was far from tired. Raising his free hand, Magnus traced a finger down Alec’s cheek and then his neck and chest to wear the sheet was covering him just enough to be decent. Magnus didn’t care anything about Alec being decent right now so he pushed the sheet a little lower.

A bright blush lit up Alec’s cheeks and he grabbed the sheet to make sure he stayed covered at least part of the way. In the process his left leg was bared and Magnus continued his trek, his fingers tracing the old runes and scars. He reached two new runes on Alec’s thigh but they were just far enough to the side that he didn’t have a good view of them.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Hm?” Alec hummed, his eyes now closed.

“It’s a long way from the Institute to my apartment…”

“Thirteen point four miles.”

“I know you don’t always come from there, but it is quite a distance, and I highly doubt you take a taxi.”

“You would be correct in that doubt,” Alec said softly. He was clearly enjoying Magnus’ light touches; his enjoyment was showing itself from under the sheet.

“Surely you don’t always walk?”

“It’s good exercise.”

“But it’s a long way.”

Alec wrapped a hand around the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled him down into a kiss. “Magnus…”

“Mm?”

“Those runes you’re tracing are speed and stamina runes, one of your favorites I know,” Alec smirked.

Magnus chuckled. “So that’s your secret.”

“I trust you not to tell anyone.”

“Your secret is safe with me darling.”  



End file.
